


Мужское и женское

by tenkosh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, TBT, Vulcan Kisses, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Главная женщина в жизни Джеймса Кирка — Энтерпрайз.





	Мужское и женское

Офицеры Звездного флота всегда отличались многообразием. Они были разных рас, видов, полов, гендеров, они родились и выросли на разных планетах. Они верили в разных богов и по-разному относились к религии. У всех были свои традиции, все отмечали свои праздники. Кирк видел это даже на примере своего экипажа: кто-то зажигал ханукальные свечи, кто-то ставил елку на Рождество. Энсин Чехов ежегодно получал выговор, когда, благодаря его стараниям, по всему кораблю разносился бой московских курантов ровно в полночь 31 декабря (по московскому же времени, вне зависимости от положения корабля в этот момент). У лейтенанта Сулу День святого Валентина разделялся на два праздника. Боунс и Скотти, которые 364 дня в году скептически относились к ирландцам, с воодушевлением встречали идею отметить День святого Патрика. И это только офицеры с Земли — все они были людьми, представителями одного вида.

Но существовал один праздник, который для всех был важнее, чем Рождество, Новый год, день рождения или даже День образования Звездного флота. Это был «День рождения» Энтерпрайз.

В честь этого дня не устраивали праздничные ужины или пышные вечеринки, не гремели хлопушки, не напивались до полусмерти, хотя многие надевали парадную форму, а комнаты отдыха ненавязчиво украшали. Все «празднование» ограничивалось тем, что роботы-уборщики до блеска отмывали палубы, на корпусе обновлялось название корабля, в инженерном кипела работа: в таком огромном механизме всегда найдется, что улучшить и починить после тщательного техосмотра. В отделе информационных технологий тоже активно трудились, совершенствуя системы корабля — незначительные изменения в пользовательском интерфейсе. Такие же изменения со временем происходят с людьми: едва замечаешь при постоянном взаимодействии, но стоит оглянуться на версию пятилетней давности…

«Моя детка стала на год старше», — гордо отмечал Скотти.

«Еще один год вместе с этой красавицей», — нежно говорила Ухура.

Для Кирка этот день заканчивался, когда вечером в каюте он проверял все отчеты, радуясь каждому улучшению Энтерпрайз. Иногда он бессмысленно водил пальцами по экрану падда, наугад выбирая команды в дружелюбном пользовательском интерфейсе.

«С Днем рождения, любимая», — поздравлял Кирк, прежде чем выйти из системы, когда до полуночи, до наступления следующего дня, оставались считанные минуты.

«Спасибо, капитан», — отвечал механический голос главной женщины в жизни Джеймса Кирка. Ему казалось, что голос был теплый и ласковый.

***

Спок никогда не отрицал, что экипажу Энтерпрайз необходимы вечеринки и праздники для «поднятия боевого духа» и лучшей производительности. С другой стороны, Спок никогда особенно не любил праздники, и Кирк узнал это довольно быстро, как и множество других вещей, которые были связаны с его первым помощником. Маккой считал, что факта «Спок — наполовину вулканец» вполне достаточно, чтобы понять совершенно все. Остальное, мол, вытекает само собой. Кирк был в корне не согласен.

Всем известно, что вулканцы — вегетарианцы. Кирк узнал, что Споку нравятся апельсины и пломиковый суп, а на шоколад реакция… специфичная.

Известно, что вулканцы любят точность и статистические данные. Спок интересовался прочностью кристаллов с разными атомными решетками.

Спок настраивал температуру в своей каюте на определенный градус. Спок любил короткошерстых кошек. Спок не любил праздники и совершенно точно не испытывал восторга от формальных подарков и поздравлений в конкретную дату по определенному поводу. Кирк это понимал, поэтому чувства выражал другим понятным способом. Делом. Он приносил Споку апельсины (и даже вилку к ним) в лазарет, когда тот болел. Из каждого десанта на новую планету Кирк по возможности просил добыть кристаллы. Ради Спока он научился играть в трехмерные шахматы.

— … доктор Маккой сообщает, что жизням раненых ничего не угрожает. И… Я рад, что мне выпало служить на этом прекрасном корабле вместе с вами, друзья.

Кирк закончил обращение к экипажу и прервал связь. Отключив падд, он отложил его на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, к апельсинам. Спока не оставили в лазарете, но Боунс настойчиво посоветовал ему оставаться в постели. Вряд ли Спок стал бы оспаривать рекомендации врача, но Кирк все равно считал своим долгом проследить за этим лично.

— Я рад, что попал на один корабль с тобой, Спок. И что тебе тоже ничего не угрожает.

Спок попытался ответить, но Кирк продолжил, не давая ему сказать:

— Подними руку, пожалуйста. Нет-нет, не так высоко.

— Зачем, Джим?..

Спок в этот момент словно полностью состоял из неуверенности, не понимая очередной нелогичной человеческой просьбы. Неуверенно спрашивал, неуверенно держал открытую ладонь на уровне груди, хотя уже не настороженно, как в первые пару лет знакомства. Кирк протянул руку и двумя пальцами коснулся указательного и среднего пальцев Спока, задерживая их в вулканском поцелуе. Спок, помедлив секунду, подогнул свободные три пальца, завершая жест. Кирк посчитал это за ответ.

— Я рад, что стал старшим помощником именно на Энтерпрайз, — произнес Спок.

Его спокойные голос и слова многим казались безэмоциональными и холодными. Кирк умел слышать в них тепло и выражение самых разных чувств.

Главной женщиной в жизни Джеймса Кирка был космический корабль. Главным мужчиной в его жизни был вулканец. И хотя сам он оставался просто человеком, Кирк очень старался донести свою любовь понятным для них способом.


End file.
